1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of handheld tools, specifically those used by sport anglers. More specifically it is in the field of such tools used to help with tying knots in, between and to lines, leaders, hooks and lures.
2. Prior Art
The known prior art to the subject invention is the TIE-FAST Knot Tyer, manufactured by Sierra Stream and Mountain, P.O. Box 7693, Chico, CA 95927, U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,417. This tyer is widely sold and used and serves its intended purposes well. It is made of stainless steel which is die cut and then formed. Accordingly, it is relatively expensive, with the retail selling price in the range of $4.00 to $6.00. Accordingly, a prime objective of the subject invention is to provide a knot tying device which serves the same purposes as the prior art tool, serves them as well or better, is more compact, costs considerably less to manufacture and sells for less. A knot tying device incorporating all the basic features of the subject device was shown as an attachment to the apparatus disclosed in a U.S. patent application by the subject inventor, Ser. No. 07/489,347, filed 03/06/90, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,833, but was not claimed in that application.